Misha Kuro
Misha Kuro is a prominent entertainer and actress internationally known as the "Pink Lotus" during the Steel Age, specifically the 'Time of Tempus'. Appearance Misha Kuro was born with vivid pink hair, which was unheard of in Kite's Country. She is of below average height (5 foot 2 inches) and slightly above average weight. She is very well endowed and has a plump curvy figure. Due to her heavy investments into her roles she typically wears what her character would wear at all times, this has ranged from kimonos to Bereta City state uniforms. Her eyes are a deep alluring brown and her cheeks are very full. Personality Misha Kuro has a very bubbly personality, to the point of being unpleasant. She speaks in a high pitch that frustrates those around her, but when she is calm she has a very alluring and seductive voice. She is girly and playful and entirely oblivious to what is happening around her. She is envious of anyone she deems more beautiful than herself and will mimic their appearance to attempt to be more like them. History The Age of Steel Misha Kuro grew up in Kite's Country and was born to the Gregorin tribe before joining a group of traveling performers at the age of nine. The performers toured the world and eventually Misha Kuro became their main act. Her act consisted of a plethora of different stunts such as acrobatics, being shot out of a cannon, tightrope walking, juggling and sword play. Due to her versatility as a performer she became renowned throughout the world and her performances would sell out in the region she would visit instantly. Becoming bored with performances she vied to start acting in plays and singing in musicals where she also excelled. Due to her broad talents as an entertainer Misha Kuro is requested around the globe and is one of the single richest inhabitants of Uroda. During a tour of Hollen her caravan was raided by marauders hoping to abduct and rape her. Before she could be dragged kicking and screaming from her caravan a mysterious figure burst from the shadows and killed the marauders. The figure introduced himself as Vade and Misha Kuro fell for him, despite Vade being a demon. Before she could inquire further about Vade he left without a word, happy he could protect an innocent. When Misha arrived in Redan for a show she heard rumors of a demon who had slain soldiers. Knowing it to be Vade she traveled to the location the rumor had detailed where she discovered the House of the Demogorgon where, reluctantly, Vade welcomed her with open arms. Vade welcomed her into his hall to enjoy his home and company where she still visits every time she returns to Hollen. During one of her many visits, and her last, Misha Kuro was cooking noodles, for use in life noodles, in the House of the Demogorgon's kitchen. In an attempt to seduce Vade when he would return to the kitchen, Misha wore nothing but an apron while preparing the life noodles. When she heard someone enter the kitchen she assumed it was Vade. It turned out to be Tempus and he put a frost iron dagger to her throat. When Vade didn't comply with his request for the scepter Tempus slit Misha's throat. Moments later she was resurrected in a group necromancy spell through the sacrifice of the Godhand. Frightened she fled into the dark forests surrounding the House of the Demogorgon.Category:Characters